Blood Urge
Connor was a normal boy about the age of twelve. His best friends Dalton and Max were at his house the day of the attack. "Hey can you get me another coke" said Dalton. "Why we just had two?"replied Connor. They were reading scary stories off the internet and doing the homework of the school bully, Blake. "Well Blake wants his homework done by tommorow" said Dalton. "I don't think we should put up with this crap cause I mean really guys just cause we're nerds doesn't mean we have to do this" said Connor feeling powerful. It was about 9:30 when Connor walked with them home. It was a great night to be out, the blue moon shined light leading them home. Then out of the silence of the night a long howl was heard. "What was that?" said Max with a worried face. "Maybe just..just some dogs" siad Connor with pure fear in his voice. Thats when the animal jumped out of the brush and tackleing Connor. "HELP ME GOD DAMN HELP ME" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. Dalton and Max ran as fast has they could to Dalton's house. They shut and locked thier doors. "What the hell was that?!" said Max with Connor's blood on his face. "I don't know..." said Dalton they started to cry and when they looked back they saw Connor get dragged into the forest. After a few days Connor returned from school with hair grown out and eyes black as raven. "Dude what happened?!" said Dalton with worry al over his face. "I was almost torn apart and then it ran off with a chunck of my flesh in its mouth thats what" said Connor. Then Blake walked up to them and said "Whats up shit heads, now where is my math and science homework?" "Right here Blake." said Max as he pulled out the math but Connor had the science paper. "C'mon you little freak give it to me!" yelled Blake "Alright I'll give it to you" said Connor with a large grin showing four fangs comeing out. "What the hell?" Blake said as Connor's eyes lit up yellow and claws grew from his finger nails. Connor very quickly punched Blake in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Then Connor with his hood up walked out of school smileing. It was a week later, Connor never showed up for school anymore and Max came over to his house. "Connor are you alright?" Max said looking through the house. The house was trashed and claw marks were on the walls. Connor was in his room and Max heard the sounds of ripping flesh. "Connor are you...AH!" yelled Max seeing a dead deer on his bed torn in half while Connor ate its remains. "What?" said Connor seeing no problem. "Dude your eating a dead deer!" said Max "I'm gonna get a coke you want one?" said Connor. Max then says "Dude i'm calling the cops,you need help." and Max turned to see Connor with a bat, before Max could scream Connor hit him upside the head. "I'm sorry Max but you can never escape the blood urge. Max awoke in Connor's basement to see Connor standing there with his phone calling someone. "LET ME GO YOU INSANE FREAK!" screamed Max. "shhhh just sit tight and lets invite Dalton to this party,shall we?" siad Connor with a bloody grin on his face. Dalton came over not to long after and by the time Max screamed the door busted open. Connor stood there with dalton chokeing for breath. Connor threw Dalton in the room with Max. "See yo guys tonight for your surprise." said Connor as he left locking the door. Thats when it hit Max why there was blood on the floor. Connor had bitten him and Dalton to turn them into what he was. It was about 10:30 when Connor came in. "We will not be part of your curse!" Max said but it was to late, Max and Dalton felt the transformation happening. "Well there is one problem with your request,and that is you can never resist the blood urge." smiled Connor as they transformed. They had become the same monster that had attacked Connor and Connor was thier alpha. They climbed to the towns mountain giveing out a long,bloodcurdleing sound for miles awakeing the whole town of Cornell. Then the legend was born called the werewolves of wisconsin and the gift of wolfborn which Connor will find you and prove you were born to be part of his pack. After five years,the pack had thirty memebers and twenty male and ten female. Connor and his pack reside in the large forest of wisconsin waiting for thier next meal.